Regretful
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Of all the ideas her friend had, this was number one... Tigress and the rest have a day off and decide to spent it on a bar, while the rest are having fun, Tigress is keeping an eyes on them... but what happens when Po does something...one thing is for sure, this is a night she will regret. Summary sucks, story is better! ENJOY! Rated older teen.. and is not that bad
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**Well, here it is, a one-shot that came to my mind one day, hope you like it,Oooh, and I have a new story coming out soon... really soon! Rated M just for one part, the rest is pretty ok:)**

**ENJOY!**

They were in a bar in Gongmen City. Tigress shook her head, of all the bad decisions her friends had made, this was number one. This just couldn't get worse.

Shifu had told them they could have a couple of days off while they stayed in the city. Shifu was still talking with the Council of Masters on how they would repair the damage and all that kind of business. They were currently staying at a big palace, much like the Jade Palace, except it wasn't that fancy and it only had barracks, a kitchen and a big garden. Still, it wasn't as if they were in position to complain, and they wouldn't.

But back to Tigress

Mantis had this 'great' idea of going to a bar… a BAR! For goodness sake, why was that even a good idea?! But she didn't stop him, which by now, she considered a mistake.

With mantis came Monkey, his buddy. Of course he had to join the fun as well… and with them came Viper and Po. Viper was a social person, there was no doubt, so to pass out an opportunity of meeting others? Who on the right mind would say no?!

Of course Tigress would, but she was the one with the right mind, with enough common sense to know this was all going to end badly.

And Po, he was invited to go as well… no surprise there, and no surprise when he said yes. She actually didn't expect much from him… he liked doing whatever it was as long as it was with his friends or family.

And then Crane… Crane! Ok, so he is kind of shy, and if she wasn't the leader, she would leave the role to him. She considered him the smartest one… or maybe the one with enough logic to know what to do and what not do. Seriously, sometimes it was as if she was with kids…

Crane had to go with them as well… leaving her no option but to go as well. Why? Because, all of them were going to get drunk, that was a fact. All of them were going to do stupid things, things they were going to regret doing, and they were all going to wake up with their heads hurting…. All of them with the exception of her.

She was going to be the one who was going to remain sober. The one who was smart enough to not do anything she might regret.

But of course, who said making the right decision was fun? Well, it was no fun, 'but it would pay off' She thought.

So as everyone was in the bar getting high, she was standing in one corner, leaning into the wall, keeping an eye on all of them.

Viper was currently surrounded by guys who were being flirtatious with her. The poor snake was just giggling, being drunk and all, she couldn't think straight to know that these guys were going to cause her problems.

'I will get her out of that one later' Tigress muttered, now trying to see where the insect was…

He was with his good buddy Monkey, both of them with drinks in their hands, or thingies in Mantis case, and were trying to hit on some girls… who were drunk and were actually really flattered.

"Dummies…" Tigress muttered under her breath, these girls were so going to regret this, no offense to her friends (Mantis and Monkey) but these guys weren't the ones who actually were really committed.

She sighed. She was checking off a mental list, to make sure that each one of them was ok. That she could at least prevent them from doing something regretful. She continued looking for the avian, he was sitting down in a table, talking to these girl, they were both having drinks. Tigress sighed, at least he wasn't getting in that much trouble. Wrong... soon enough, they were both now kissing and making out. Tigress looked away, grossed out.

She was going to pull him away before things got too serious with them; now her eyes eagerly searched for a panda. The cute, strong, brave, panda. The one who she had fallen head over heels for. Why was she not over-protective of him? A simple answer, he was just too innocent to actually do anything, even if he was drunk. Maybe if it was his Bad half like with the mirror, she'd be worried, but he was good old, caring, cheery, Po. Still, she wasn't finding him, and soon her mind was filled with unpleasant thoughts. Until she saw a black and white panda sitting down, talking to the bartender. They were chatting, the pig was still mixing drinks while Po talked and laughed and chuckled. It seemed so enjoyable that Tigress was considering joining him... but no, because he would offer her a drink, and being Po, she would accept, and one thing lead to another and soon enough, she would be the one getting all crazy.

She turned her gaze away and just stared at the small dark room filled with strangers. She was lost in thought, letting all her memories consume her, anything to not get bored in this place and to be tempted to take a single drink

She was standing there, unaware that a panda was holding a conversation about her.

"So you think I should just tell her?" Po said, his words barely comprehensible. The pig just shrugged.

"Of course, well, i will do it, after all what can happen, right? " Po said, giving a small drunken grin. The pig just muttered,

"She could kill you"

"You know what, you need another drink" he gave it to the panda, he knew that the panda at least should not be concious to remember a painful moment. The panda smiled and drank it.

"Thanks!" He stood up, set the drink back at the table and started to walk towards the feline. Well, if that could even be said, he was having a hard time keeping himself on his feet, stumbling really often.

Tigress noticed the panda approaching her. She smiled.

"Hey Ti, how you doing?" Po asked her gently in his soft and caring voice, like always.

"I have been better honestly" she answered, Po chuckled, which made Tigress reveal that sweet rare smile of hers.

Po took this as his chance and leaned forward. He pinned her to the wall and before Tigress had a chance to push him and yell at him, he planted his lips on hers. Tigress widen her eyes, but slowly she let her body ease and welcome the kiss.

Po was kissing her with great passion, biting the bottom of her lip once in a while. They were in a dark corner, unseen to everyone. Tigress moaned to the kiss, only serving to turn on the panda. Tigress's heart was beating as fast a hummingbirds. She felt as if it would go right out of her chest. Her eyes were half opened and half closed,not wanting to get too lost.

Po parted his lips just enough to still be touching hers but to manage to speak,

"I love you" he said in between his kisses. Tigress couldn't believe her ears... or anything that was happening. His lips were now leaving a trail of wet kisses down her jaw, but always coming back to where it started. .. to her soft lips. She was drowning, she knew it, but there was no way for resisting it, but she was also enjoying it, she loved the feeling.

Until she felt a hand suddenly touch her abdomen, then more of her stomach. The paw was soft, and it was caressing her fur. His paw was going back and forth, then around her waist and back to the front. She had to be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. But the hand was starting to make its way higher and higher, a low sound of her vest's lower button coming undone was heard, that's when she shot open her eyes. She pushed him away from her. Her lips instantly went cold and the place where his hand had been, was now abandoned.

She was breathing heavily. She looked at the panda, who had lust on his eyes. She let out a tear of anger. This was not the Po she fell in love with, this Po was just using her... and she was letting him. She shook her head, she was the one who was supposed to keep her feet on the ground. Po smiled at her.

Then his eyes met hers, he started to come closer to her, just leaving a little space between them. Tigress couldn't keep her eyes off him, she knew that he was in there, that no matter what, she loved him...and that anger her. But still, his eyes were paralyzing her.

"Let's continue, I know you were enjoying it" he whispered to her ear. His warm soft voice made her shiver. She felt her legs tremble on the inside. Po then put his face close to hers,

"'Cause I know I was" he said with a grin, ready to give her another long-lasting kiss. Tigress was about to let him, but she snapped herself out of it

She took a step back and slapped him across his cheek, leaving his white fur showing a little bit of redness.

"Of course you did! YOU " She yelled but stopped herself from cursing out loud, she then started to march away, wanting to get as far from him as possible. She saw Viper in a corner, still giggling, she took her and dragged her away with her. Crane was still making out, Tigress took his beak and pulled him along. Mantis and Monkey were grabbed like ragged dolls. She was now with all of them, she walked out of the bar, they were all protesting behind her, saying how they were having a great time. Tigress was getting extremely irritated, until she finally lost it and turned around,

"SHUT UP! HAVING A GOOD TIME?! YOU WERE AND ARE DRUNK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, SO JUST COOPERATE OR I WILL NO LONGER EVEN TRY TO CONTROL MY STRENGTH! ! " she yelled at them, her eyes were burning, trying to not let tears fall from her anger, her sadness, and the overwhelming river of emotions about to over flow on her. This was how everyone suddenly fell quiet, the rest of the way, they didn't say anything.

They finally got to the barracks, Tigress made sure watch each one of them and made sure they had a bucket in their rooms, knowing they were going to feel nauseous. She sighed, Weird how she can still care about them even after their stupid decisions...

She left Po though, and she knew it. She was mad at him , beyond mad! Furious could not even describe it! She breathed in and out, but once his name crossed her mind, she roared, she was in the garden, the sound getting lost in the night.

She couldn't care less about him, at least that's what she thought. She touched her lips, they used to be virgin until he kissed her... she enjoyed it, it was one hell of a kiss, it didn't seemed to stop, and it just kept getting more passionate. She went to a tree near her, and punched it.

She continued, hoping she could feel nothing once again.

"This trees are not meant for training" Tigress immediately tensed up and bowed to her Master.

"Sorry Master Shifu" she said, this was definitely not her night.

"It's alright, but it makes me wonder, why were you even training, you usually do it when you are upset... so why are you?" Shifu asked calmly, standing with his staff.

Tigress sighed, she would have to explain him, no lie goes past him, its better if she is just honest with him... this was going to be a long night... a night she would regret. She touched her lips once again, a small grin formed itself, maybe not all of the night was regretful, there were memories she knew would haunt her all day and night, and would be in her mind no matter what.

**well, here it is! Tell me if you would like me to continue it or not, and if you liked the ending! Hope you liked it and review! ! **

**-Peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**So people asked me to continue the story, and so I did. NOTE, this is the last chapter of the story, and this one is more M than the first one. Again, its like my friend said, 'It can't be _that_ bad" I hope you guys enjoy it, and just a reminder, I'm not good at M-shots. **

**ENJOY!**

"so you let them go to a bar?!" Shifu yelled at her, the feline braced herself.

"Well, they wanted to go, so I didn't stop them" Tigress said. Shifu was pacing from one side to another, clutching his staff fiercely.

"Tigress, I expected more from you" shifu finally said in a whisper. Tigress widen her eyes. He couldn't mean that! He couldn't. She was everything but disappointing, well, that's what she thought of at least. But Shifu...never content with her.

"Hold on! I was the one who supervised them, i was the one who took care of them, I was the one who remained sober, and I was the one who bought all of them back!" She shouted.

"At least most of them" she added in a low voice. Shifu widen his eyes,

"Who did you forget?" He asked,

"I didn't forget, I did it purposely" she clarified, sure it would get her in trouble, but this night was just bad, so why not just say it, after all no matter what she did, things wouldn't go her way.

"Ok, first of all, who did you left?" Shifu asked rubbing his head, praying it was not the panda, that panda had the talent to mess up things.

"Po" she answered. Shifu only shrugged.

"Now,why would you do something as stupid as that? " Tigress sighed, he certainly wouldn't tell Shifu that Po was making out with her, and was trying to do more...Oh no. That would set her funeral along with Po's.

"Something he did" she muttered, Shifu wanted to ask further into it, but he didn't since Tigress clearly seemed uncomfortable with the subject.

"Tigress, go rest now. Tomorrow we'll talk more about this" Shifu said,he was sure that if he listened to one more bad new, he would go crazy. Tigress sighed, at last this night was coming to an end.

She went to the barracks and closed the door on her room. She laid on her bed for a couple of minutes, just thinking before falling asleep.

Her mind couldn't help but to remake the event with Po. Her heart began to race. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his hands along her waist, his lips against her jaw, and his body against hers.

She felt as if she was violating some sort of rule by thinking what would have happened if she let him do what he wanted. She shook her head. Now she started thinking about the future.

How will it go between them after this? Did he expect her to forget? Did she even wanted to forget it, to pretend it never happened? No. She wanted it to be something, to not go undercover. She sighed, how come this kind of thoughts only came at night.

She fell asleep.

When she woke up the next day, she could still smell the scent of the panda on her. It was quite intoxicating.

Shifu was waiting outside of their doors. Tigress was the only one not complaining or rubbing her head out of the five. Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey were all nauseous and having headaches, just like she predicted the night before.

"Hello Master" they all managed to say, trying to not let their master know about last night's plans. But of course Shifu already knew.

"You four, are going to train two hours today in the Training Hall" Shifu said.

"But master, we are still in Gongmen. " Viper said.

"Well, you better start packing, the sooner you get there, the sooner you'll finish" the four widen their eyes.

"But why?" Crane asked.

"For going to a bar" Shifu said, marching out of the room.

"Oh and Tigress, I expect you to find Po and then go back to the Jade Palace in less than 2 days" shifu said before fully going out of view. That was punishment enough for Tigress, he knew it. He was planning on visiting the Council of Masters, and he wouldn't be back from it for at least 2 days.

"Sorry for getting you in this mess Tigress" Viper and the guys apologized, Tigress just rested her hands on her hips,

"And thank you for taking care of us" Viper added. Tigress sighed.

"Next time...please don't go and do something as stupid as that" she just pleaded. The four chuckled and nodded, then started to head back to the Palace.

Tigress waited for them to go and then she went to the bar,because that's where she had last seen Po. In a matter of minutes, she was in there. She recognized the bartender and went to talk to him,

"Excuse me, I'm searching for the Dragon Warrior" she stated. The bartender recognized her and nodded,

"Oh, you are the girl he keeps talking about. He's crazy for you...Yeah,he should be back in about-oh there he is!" Tigress turned around and saw Po with a small bouquet of flowers, she shook her head and walked towards him.

"Tigress I- oww, oww oww!" Tigress took him by his ear, almost pinching him, and started dragging him out of the bar. Once they were a few feet out of the bar, she let go. Po started to rub his ear.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have just told me we had to go" Po mentioned. Tigress kept walking.

"Oh, I see. You are giving me the silent treatment, well I can do that too" Po said pretending to zip his lips. But Tigress ignored him.

After 10 seconds, Po groaned.

"Ok, Tigress. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Yesterday, I Don't know what got into me, but it was highly inappropriate of me" he handed her the flowers he was holding. Tigress took them,

"See, I even got you flowers" Po added with a grin. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"Wait, does that mean we are ok?" He said, walking beside her.

"I guess" she shrugged. Po knew that that meant they were not. They got to the little palace they were staying,

"We have to be at the Jade Palace in 2 days, so start packing" she ordered, beginning to walk to the barracks, leaving her flowers on the bed, and then going out, Po followed her.

"I'm sorry" Po said again and again and again, following her everywhere she went. Tigress was growing tired of hearing him say the same thing over and over. She didn't meant to be rude, she just wasn't focused on 'them' right now. She was thinking on their trip back to the palace. She finally stopped walking when they got in front of her room. Again.

"Po, stop that," she said, turning around to see his face.

"Not until everything is ok between us" he answered, Tigress stepped closer.

"You don't need to apologize" she answered softly. Po slowly smiled, the room went completely silent.

"And why not?"

"I'm just at fault here as you are" She replied, Po didn't know what she meant. It was meaningful though, he knew that much.

"Why? I was the one who did it" Tigress turned around and bit her bottom lip, only Po could ever get her to confess her secrets.

"Because I enjoyed it" She answered in a whispered. Tigress was not sure what she expected from him. She felt his strong yet soft arms wrap around her waist from behind her. She chuckled.

Po buried his face on her shoulder. Making the feline giggle. An actual giggle. He started kissing the back of her neck, his soft lips caressing her fur. Tigress felt tingly all over her body.

"I love you Tigress" he said in between his kisses. In a quick motion, she was now facing him.

"I love you too" She said, her lips close to his, but not touching. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Tigress put her hands around his neck. She also unconsciously wrapped her tail against his leg, and started rubbing it up and down.

Po was kissing her with such delicacy and passion, that even Master Tigress was left breathless. His tongue sometimes touching hers, but before she could respond, it was gone again, only turning the tiger on more.

Tigress was letting herself be lead by him. His kisses were soft yet strong. Po broke away from her lips and started planting kisses on her throat. She shivered at the touch. Tigress was purring, which was music to Po. He had always dreamed of something like this happening, but for it to actually happen. He was ecstatic.

Tigress had no idea how he was doing it. All she knew is that she liked it. Po was gently biting into her fur, only making her moan. She felt as if there was not enough air to breath. Po seemed to know what he was doing, kissing her gently, but then adding pressure. His hands were underneath her vest, just rubbing against her soft fur.

For a moment, Tigress took in the possibility that maybe she was making all of this up in her head. Po continued kissing her, only making her cheeks grow fire on them. She was glad that they could spent some days alone, after all, they had two days to get to the palace. Plenty of time for them.

After a couple of minutes, they both rested their foreheads against each other. Po was holding her by her waist, having a soft, gentle smile on his face. She looked at his eyes, and kissed him. It reminded her that there was nothing left to regret.

**Wow...well, tell me what you thought of it:) Keep in mind that I don't really write M stories, so yeah. Hoped I did a good job though :) I will work on updating the other story...i just got drawing kfp fever soooo...**

**-Peace out:)**


End file.
